Michelle's Life Pre Hogwarts
by Dark-Crimson-Angel
Summary: Alternate universe, there's no boywholived, Harry just attracts trouble. along with his twin sister, Michelle, who is cursed with a terrible magical disease.


**_Me first fanfic, so, no flames allowed. Just constructive criticism IN A NICE WAY! And just review if that's what you want. If you want to add another couple in I'll do that. _**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did but, I don't. They all belong to the writing legend, J.K. Rowling.**

-BRINGGGG-

"Ugh… What time is it?" Michelle murmured to herself.

"Well dearest sister it is exactly…" Harry glances at his watch, "…7 a.m. AND we have to start getting ready for that weird party mum's hosting form noon till… well um…"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"SPIT IT OUT!!"

"Fine, then! And ruin my way of annoying you! 9 p.m."

"CRAP! And I only have what? 5 hours to do this! OH MY GOD!! THIS IS NOT GOOD!"

"What are you freaking out about? You know it's so mum and dad can find a betrothal for you."

"Precisely! I am only 9 and I am acting like a 16 year old!! This is NOT good! In fact I have to do all this stuff you don't!!"

"Simple! It's because you aren't the heir. But at least you have free reign of where you can go as well as mum and dad having gone to the MOM so you can use magic before school and between!"

"Well… As you said "I'm not the Potter heir." So, ha! Now where is Dilly?"

"Dilly is here, little mistress!"

"Get Harry out of here please." Dilly didn't respond "NOW!" Michelle yelled.

"Yes mistress!"

After Harry left with much insistence from Dilly, Michelle dismissed Dilly and went over to the secret storage chamber she had insisted her mother and father build for her.

"Open." She hissed. The wall disappeared and she walked through the silver arch the hole had formed. There were many paintings in the passage way along with busts of her ancestors. At the end of the spacious passageway there was an ornate door which was guarded by a sleeping chimaera.

"Di-Si-Re, awaken!"

As the chimera awoke he blinked a few times then noticed Michelle.

"Oh!! Young mistress! Welcome back!"

"Thank you Di-Si-Re. I need to enter."

As the young chimaera stepped aside he asked Michelle.

"Have you found me a mate yet?"

"No Di-Si-Re, but I am working on it." Michelle responded as she walked past him into the room he had been guarding. After she had entered the room she went straight to an emerald and ruby embellished black oak dresser and removed a box from the back of the top drawer. 'Hmm… which wand should I use today?' Michelle thought. She decided she'd pick up the one that was deemed "extravagantly special" by Olivander. The wand itself was a marvel, as it had been created specially for her. Inside of the slim 11 inch Cherry wand was silver and gold phoenix feathers, a dragon heart string from a Hungarian Horntail, a Veela hair, and two strands of unicorn hair with just a touch of dementor blood splashed in; the outside of the wand was embellished with golden filigree and a beautiful silver handle with a single small shining moonstone on the bottom. She also could feel an odd pull from the wand each time she touched it which drew her to it.

After going up the passageway she went back into her room and saw her mother waiting there for her. 'Oh Crap.' She thought.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get started!!!" Lily crowed happily. 'Really oh crap this time' Michelle thought somberly as her mother dragged her down the stairs.

"Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I design my outfit this time?"

"Okay." Lily sighed.

"Yes!!" Michelle cheered.

"Well…Let's get started shall we?"

"Yup mum! I'm ready!" And with that Michelle started to transfigure her pajamas into a dress. After one whole hour Michelle finally said.

"Mother you can come in now."

"Okay, let's see what you did now shall we?-GASP-"

As Lily walked into the room she saw Michelle's dress. It was a beautiful silver creation with a watery sheen to it. There was a silvery-golden trim on the loose medieval style sleeves and around the waist with a light blue sheer layer surrounding the bottom part that went down to a little past her ankles.

"Is something wrong with it mum?"

"No! It's wonderful! You could put Madame Malkin's out of business!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! Now on to your makeup!"

"Uh…mum?"

"What?'

"I haven't eaten today. I'm famished…"

"Oh yes! You will need a proper breakfast! MILLIE!"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Get Michelle a nice plate of cinnamon rolls and have her Lady Grey Tea ready with the dollop of milk and 6 spoonfuls of sugar!"

"Yes Mistress!" And with that Millie disappeared.

"Now we need to get you shoes ready." Lily said with a wicked grin. 'OH CRAP!!' Michelle thought. As Lily dragged her daughter to the shoe part in Michelle's closet Michelle was thinking 'All this crap just to find me a betrothed? It's so stupid'

"How about these ones Michelle?" Her mother asked holding up a pair of silver high heel sandals.

"Sure their fine!!"

"Hmm… If you say so Michelle…"

After Millie had finally gotten Michelle's breakfast to her and Michelle had finally satisfied her appetite her mother started having Dilly start to apply Michelle's make up. While Michelle was having her make up applied Lily drifted into her own chambers and had Millie put up her hair as she took off the smock she had been wearing the entire morning covering the radiant gold fishtail dress she had been wearing.

"Fetch me my golden high heel sandals along with the golden rose & lily hair ornaments."

"Yes Mistress" Millie replied.

So when Lily was finally ready she went back to Michelle's room and looked at her daughter's make up.

"Good Dilly! We just need to add a touch more blush. Her face is too pale."

Michelle sighed exasperatedly, she had a body a teenager at Hogwarts would kill for not to mention her always looking older than she really was especially with the long flowing locks of midnight hair going past her waist.

"Leave her hair down, and set it off with the silver pearls with the gold string in between." 'Great… Just great' Michelle thought. And just as the final touches were made, Millie popped in.

"Mistress! The Zabini's have arrived!"

"Well show them into the parlor and tell them we'll be right down."

"Yes mistress!" And with that Millie vanished.

ش

"Lily!"

"Miriam."

"It's so good to see you! So how have you been?" With that Mrs. Zabini led Lily away from Michelle. Michelle then made eye contact with the dark haired boy in the corner and rolled her eyes. She could see him grin after that, and then right at that moment, Harry entered the room.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, Miriam I would like you to meet my son, Harry."

"OH! He is so handsome! It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

"Quite the charmer, just like his father hmm? I'll bet he's going to break a lot of hearts at Hogwarts." By now Michelle had sat down next to the dark haired boy and started up a conversation.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm Michelle what's your name?"

"Michelle, what's your last name?"

"I asked you my question first! But my surname is Potter." 'Oh Crap.' Blaise thought 'I'm supposed to make a good impression mother said.'

"Mine is Blaise. Blaise Zabini."

"So? How were you dragged into this?"

"Just the same as you probably, mother wanted to find me a betrothal."

"Figures…"

"How does it?"

"Mum is trying to find the "best" betrothal for me."

"I know it really suck-"

"I see you have met Blaise." Mrs. Zabini interrupted.

"Yes Madame."

"Oh! She's even more adorable than her brother." Michelle rolled her eyes (thankfully) without her mother or Mrs. Zabini noticing.

"I'm sure I would love to have those two betrothed." Mrs. Zabini whispered to Lily.

"I know but we have to do a few more interviews before the party." Lily replied in an undertone. Mrs. Zabini sighed.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Just so it won't be obvious."

"I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright!"

"Well then we'll be going for the meeting with the Weasley's, Michelle."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

ش

As it seemed the meeting with the Weasleys didn't do to well…

_Flashback_

"_You're pretty…"_

"_Thank you Ginny, but you've said that five times… Ron Weasley! Stop your obese staring at me!!"_

"_You are not my mother!"_

"_So! Mum! I want to leave!!!"_

"_I'm dreadfully sorry Molly. But it appears that Michelle hates your son, not that it's an offense to you or anything." Lily with detectable sarcasm laced into her voice._

"_Its okay, Lily I'm just ashamed of my son…"_

"_Well we'd best be going Michelle."_

_End flashback_

Sadly (authors note- ha, ha, ha, I'm not being serious her. Sirius walks in, "Did someone mention me?" "What the hell are you doing here?! You belong to the legendary J.K. Rowling!!!") the same happened thing with the Malfoys…

_Flashback_

_Draco just kept staring at her, not leaving her alone. It was staring to creep her out so she called out._

"_Mum! Draco's bothering me!"_

"_DRACO! You should be ashamed." Narcissa scolded._

"_Well. It seems like we don't have our choice picked out, but we shall find someone and announce it at two in the after noon." Lily calmly said as she and Michelle strode out of the room._

_End Flashback_

All of the other interviews pretty much went this way…

ش

It was finally 2o'clock and Michelle was thankful. Her betrothed would be announced to everyone but her and Harry who where out of the room in the parlor next to it. Michelle laid down on the leopard fur couch and said.

"I can't wait till we go to Hogwarts."

"Why?

"Because, mum and dad said they'd actually tell me before we go to Hogwarts, who my betrothed is."

Meanwhile in the ballroom…

"My wife and I are pleased to announce we have chosen who our daughter, Michelle's betrothed is." There was a silent tension in the air.

"The out of all of the betrothal choices we chose what we believe is the best choice… Blaise Zabini!"

"WHAT?!!" Narcissa Malfoy screeched.

"You heard me Mrs. Malfoy. We have chosen Blaise Zabini because 1st of all he is the one Michelle got along with the best. Secondly because she seemed to actually be reluctant to leave the same room. 3rd of all he did not just stare at her the whole time Lily was talking to his parents. And fourthly so our daughter won't be miserable. There also a few other, catches too. One of them is seeing as how us Potter's descended from Gryffindor and how the Zabini's descended from Ravenclaw we have decided to bind those houses together by joining our two children together."

"That isn't good enough!!"

"Narcissa calm down, or you'll be sent out of our MY home. And don't worry all of the young boys will have a _chance_ to dance with Michelle, for it is a requirement for her to do so." Narcissa calmed down a bit at this but kept fuming.

"Lily, get the kids please."

"I'll, be back in a moment James." And Lily gladly slipped out of the ballroom to get Michelle and Harry out of the parlor.


End file.
